The Forest of Shadows: Spirit of StarClan
by Brightshadow13
Summary: Three kits are born to SunClan. These kits have a large prophecy over their heads. If they can get over love, fights and jealousy that is to save all four Clans from a certain end, meeting potential enemies along the way...
1. Allegiances

**Ohkaay, so TheGirlWhoReadsWarriors, my co-writer friend, the original writer of The Forest of Shadows: Spirit of StarClan, told me I could re-write the whole thing, seeing as she's sick of it. :P There will be no differences in the storyline, but a few revisions will be happening.**

**Thanks for reading it!**

**~Brightshadow~**

**ALLEGIANCES**

**SUNCLAN**

**LEADER-** **SPECKLESTAR-**gray she-cat with white flecks

**DEPUTY LIONFIRE-**golden brown tom with amber eyes

**MEDICINE CAT ICEHEART-**white she-cat

Apprentice, Mistpath

**WARRIORS **(toms, and she-cats without kits)

**MOONSHINE-**silver she-cat with blue eyes

**APPRENTICE, THORNPAW**

**SNOWSTORM-**large white tom

**APPRENTICE, LEAFPAW**

**RAVENTAIL-**white tom with black tipped tail

**APPRENTICE, WILLOWPAW**

**SMOKEPELT-**black tom

**HONEYFLUTTER-**cream she-cat with

very unusual purple eyes

**SNAKEFANG-** brown tabby tom

**BERRYSTRIPE-**light tabby tom

**HAZELCLOUD-**very light brown she-cat

**KINKPELT-**spiky gray she-cat

**REDFUR-**ginger tom

**APPRENTICE, SWIFTPAW**

**ROBINFEATHER-**black tom

**APPRENTICE, BRIGHTPAW**

**BIRCHFOOT-**golden tabby tom

**HAWKCLAW-**light brown tom

**FIRELIGHT-**ginger tabby she-cat

**APPRENTICE, CLOVERPAW**

**APPRENTICES**(more than six moons old in training to become warriors)

**WILLOWPAW-**light gray she-cat with

amber eyes

**LEAFPAW-**dark brown tabby she-cat with

blue eyes

**MISTPATH-**long-haired dark gray she-cat

with amber eyes

**CLOVERPAW-**light brown she-cat

**BRIGHTPAW- **large tortoiseshell she-cat with bright-green eyes

**SWIFTPAW- **small white she-cat with ginger stripes and dark-green eyes

**THORNPAW- **very dark brown tabby tom with bright amber eyes

**QUEENS **(she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**DAWNFLOWER-**cream she-cat with green eyes

**DOVENOSE- **silver she-cat with gray flecks, expecting kits

**ELDERS **(former warriors and queens, now retired)

**JAYWING-**dark gray tom with blue eyes

**PATCHTAIL-**tortoiseshell tom with yellow

eyes

**RAINCLAN**

**LEADER PINESTAR-**russet furred tom

**DEPUTY TROUTSTREAM-**light gray tabby tom

**MEDICINE CATWEEDTAIL-**cream furred tom

**WARRIORS **

**FOXWHISKER-**ginger tabby tom

**APPRENTICE, NIGHTPAW**

**TIGERSTEP-**black tabby tom with blue eyes

**SKYCLOUD-**long-haired white she-cat

**APPRENTICE, EMBERPAW**

**LILYPOOL-**tortoiseshell she-cat with amber

eyes

**RAVENFLIGHT-**black she-cat

**REEDMIST-**light gray she-cat

**FEATHERSTORM-**long furred white tom

with green eyes

**QUEENS**

**LIGHTNINGPELT-**shocking yellow furred

she-cat (mother of Mudkit a tom and Icekit a

she-kit)

**GOLDENFEATHER-**golden she-cat(mother to

Mosskit a she-kit and Spottedkit a she-kit)

**ELDERS**

**STARLINGFROST-**ginger tom

**MINTTAIL- **oldest she-cat in RainClan

gray tabby

**SNOWCLAN**

**LEADER WINDSTAR-**small white tom

**DEPUTY MOSSFOOT-**gray she-cat with one white paw

**MEDICINE CAT FAWNFLIGHT-**light brown she-cat with amber eyes

**WARRIORS**

**SNAKEBELLY- **dark brown tom

**POPPYTAIL- **light brown tabby she-cat

**APPRENTICE, EAGLEPAW**

**IVYFUR- **black and white she-cat

**DARKCLAW- **dark gray tom

**SMALLNOSE- **tortoiseshell she-cat

**APPRENTICE, CROWPAW**

**SUNPELT- **golden tabby tom

**MAYFLOWER-**pale ginger she-cat

**QUEENS**

**HONEYLIGHT-**a light yellow she-cat

expecting kits)

**ELDERS**

**SNAKEFANG-**dark brown tom with white stripes

**MOUSEEAR-**very _very_ small ginger she-cat

**MOONCLAN**

**LEADER NIGHTSTAR-**gray tom

**DEPUTY CLOUDWHISKER-**white she-cat

**MEDICINE CATOAKFLAME-**dark ginger tom

**APPRENTICE, HOLLYPAW**

**WARRIORS**

**DOVEPETAL-**light silver she-cat

**APPRENTICE, POPPYPAW**

**MOLEFUR-**dark brown tom

**APPRENTICE- STREAMPAW**

**CHERRYFALL-**ginger she-cat with white stripes

**APPLETAIL- **light brown tom

**SILVERLEAF- **silver and white she-cat

**APPRENTICE, TAWNYPAW**

**SCORCHCLAW-**black and white tom with very long claws

**BLUEFROST-**blue-gray she-cat with amber eyes

**ELDERS**

**BIRDWATCHER-**oldest cat from all four clans

blind and nearly deaf small gray tabby tom with blue eyes


	2. Prologue: The Prophecy

**Prologue**

The bushes rustled as a small she-cat slid her way through, she leaped and landed lightly on her paws. A pool of a water faced the she-cat and she sighed as she wrapped her tail around her paws.

The bushes rustled again and a golden tabby tom crawled quietly behind the first cat.

"Even if I can't see you Yellowstripe," said the first cat, "I can hear and smell you perfectly fine."

"I do not approve of your choice of cats, Smallstar, and I think the others agree." Snorted the second cat. With a flick of his tail two more cats entered the clearing where the moonlight shone on their pelts. A huge tortoiseshell she-cat and a white tom.

"Spottedfire and Whiteclaw!" gasped Smallstar, "I thought you approved of my choice!"

"You only want to please yourself," snarled Whiteclaw distainfully, "we just wanted to let you know there are others who think loners are useless! They'd forget to pass the message!"

"Look," said Spottedfire gently, who was very unlike her clanmate, padded to the pool and dipped her nose into it. The surface rippled for several heartbeats before settling itself to reveal an image of a white cat, "We must consider this cat to pass on a message with great meaning. And if it fails the whole forest falls apart."

She padded back toward Yellowstripe and Whiteclaw.

Smallstar let her unnerving blue gaze fall upon each cat before she glanced back at the pool of water. The moon reflected onto the surface.

"You know I trust this cat, Yellowstripe." She said finally, looking at the tom, "and we must believe in her."

Smallstar dipped her nose into the water, letting it ripple for a moment, then lie still.


End file.
